


Quit Playing Games (With My Heart)

by credibledan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ; ), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credibledan/pseuds/credibledan
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced to hide their forbidden love in order to protect their reputations. However, when Harry starts to date Ginny to uphold his reputation, Draco gets jealous!





	Quit Playing Games (With My Heart)

O NECEN Up ON A tEI M.e. THer e WEre tW Oboooooooooooootiful Bois nam Ed HhARRYS PPOOTER and T Dra Co, mOMFLOY. and THEn Y WEr IN SO M AN y LO ves, and THey LoveD TO hAVe THe HoOot Ho OOM OM oonoomomo mOMOMO SExxxxxxy Teisms. ooO hhOhhoh. IT was Wuuuuuuunderbar. mmmm.

ubut. S dly. so SO s Ad. Cry. THe yCOuld NO t be iN theiR Hom o lOve wit HOut bEI ng GI ven A s trEn t ALKing TO by The DUmbles. IT was TRagic,,, >. LIke ROmesauces. and JUlientss. SexcEpt they don t got NO TItties. : ( BEcause DUbmls was not let harry Dat8 and dRacos' EvEi l Ma lICiosu (vocab word@!!!!_ owl na meD Freedom™© did NOt w Nat the M TO be TO Gethermemrer. (woot america

SO TO HId e The Gays theY DecIDed to Party Ways ) Rh y Ming@!!!1 and H ar ry S tartedT O OOP S CAPS LoCK d a te GIn ny 8 and HE DI d NO tlike. and Draco DID N Ot LIKE "mOoooooooooooRE" he AWS TE H jEAloos.f UH Oh,

I A'SN ALKBM ATHE reALL ygOOD AT tYPOS i CAN TYPE ALRIGHT IF YOU ASKED ME TO. IT'S JSUT FUNNIer thIS WAY k ALSOLASLOLOLOLOSLSOLS

 

AN wy ay back at the ranch.,,,, har Ry w As STiil ing in THe Grea8 Holl. and GInny Was leik "SMOO cHY timES AND HARRY WAS LKE eH NAH IM rEALLY GAY AND SHE WAS LIKE SMOO CH ME AND HE WaS LIKE nO biTch I m LOve drACOO." BUT thEN he has to becasuse hea cna't be the Gay.

and THen.. s,, s,s sk nad then ,,.,,mm,m Drc O Wa lk Ed Walekd fashio n baby in TO the ROom (hes gay) and He Was saw them Koosing. and iT was gororss be ccaus e. nOT. Drarry. and HE was rEALL YAMD AND hIS FACVE wAS HOT AND reD AND he WAS SEHR aNG rY. s o he Wen T and He Be atuP Ginn ya nad she was DeD. AND rON WAS LIKe "What the fuck," he says because Draco has just murdered his sister. That isn't very nice!

U hoh. thEN hARRY lOO keD AT dRACOS EYE AND h eAS w!. l oVE. AND thEN he rEALIZED tATH he Could Say Hwh ATEVER he W anTED bECAUSE lOVE Is reAL. "DRacos.sm. I A MgAY. FOR YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" AND DRACo was nO Longer mad eE rn THO He had JUst killeda woman waht ever tho ,, <. baecaus on LY cool Ppl . talk sbou t dEath. woah

and THen THey Had Sex. Uh oH. IN The Graer t hall. abd Ron got out of there because he has common sense. and THen.. DrumbLedORE AND fREEDOM™© (murica) THE EAGLE SHO weD up AND he WAS LikE. "hO w dRea>" and THEN harry Was mad SO he Cut OF their heads with his dicc.

the ENd. THen the were gay

**Author's Note:**

> lolzapalooza


End file.
